MCU One-Shots
by Malifacter0605-XxKINDSOULSxX
Summary: It's all in the title. Little MCU stories that wouldn't make for their own fics.
1. Synopsis

**This is gonna be a big compilation of Marvel Cinematic Universe One-Shots, because there's no way that any of them could be a full story. Some of them are like two sentences long. Anyway, hope you like it. There'll be spoiler warnings before all chapters that tell what movie the story is based on, and how important the spoilers mentioned are. Be sure to read those quickly beforehand.**


	2. Power

_**(Based on the end of Iron Man 2. Minor Spoilers.)**_

 **A young Peter Parker stood in his Iron Man mask, holding out his hand, ready to defeat the bad guy. He was scared, but refused to show it. Then, his icon flew up by his side and fired a shot. Tony Stark thanked him, and darted away.**

 **"Peter!" He heard in the distance. His Uncle rushed to pick him up, tears streaming down his face. "Are you OK?"**

 **"Yeah Uncle Ben." The little boy said, lifting his mask. That was when Ben saw him smile for the very first time since his mother and father had died. "Uncle Ben, guess what?"**

 **Ben smiled in joy. "What is it, Peter?"**

 **"I'm gonna be a superhero!" The young boy grinned widely. "** **With superpowers!"**

 **"Well, Peter..." His guardian chuckled. "With great power..."**


	3. Responsibility

_**(Based on Spider-man: Homecoming. No real spoilers here unless you really haven't heard of Spider-man's backstory. Super sad though. Sorry, didn't mean to make it this painfully detailed. Just kinda did.)**_

 **Peter rushed to hold Uncle Ben, the blood from his wound streaming down his arm. "Uncle Ben!?" He sobbed. "Uncle Ben, what happened!? Who did this!? Uncle Ben!?"**

 **"Peter..." Ben said breathlessly. "Do you still want to be a superhero?"**

 **"Uncle Ben, please, preserve your energy..." He said with his voice breaking.**

 **"Remember, Peter..."**

 **"Uncle Ben, please! Stop talking! I-I-I'm calling an ambulance now!"**

 **"With great power..."**

 **"Stop it! No! You... You're OK!" It started to snow.** **Ben deeply exhaled as Peter dialed 911 into his phone. "Uncle Ben!?" He dropped his phone. In the alleyway beside him, he heard metallic creaking as a man covered his left arm with a jacket sleeve, and pulled a hood over his long, brown hair. The man hopped onto a motorcycle and drove off calmly, like a machine, as Peter Parker watched his uncle bleed out.**

 **"Peter!? Ben! Wh... What happened!? Peter, what happened!?" Aunt May sobbed and ran out of the doorway to embrace her family, sobbing along with her nephew.**

 **Peter didn't look up. "With great power, comes great responsibility. That's what he was gonna say."**


	4. Parentage

_**(Ant-Man. Contains vague spoilers for character arcs.)**_

 **Hank hugged his daughter, having revealed the suit of The Wasp to her. "Oh, it's amazing..." The aging man smiled. "It seems like just yesterday you were 10 years old, and we played hide and seek. You grew up so fast."**

 **Scott looked on from a distance in contemplation. When Hank said that, he saw a reflection of Cassie in Hope's eyes. He smiled, knowing what moral he would take away from the scene in front of him.**


	5. Jenny

_**(Based on the Guardians of the Galaxy franchise. No spoilers other than the main cast of the movie and their personalities. This takes place with teenage Groot, by the way. And, hey, here's a nice break from all the dark and emotional things I could come up with. Yeah, put that soul away, nobody wants to see that. Ew.)**_

 **"Jeeenny don't change your number! 867-5309!" Peter was flying and listening to music. And singing. Loudly. "867-5309!"**

 **"Peter," Rocket growled after two hours of this same song playing on a loop. "Change the music, or I SWEAR TO ODIN I'M GONNA SHOVE A WATERMELON DOWN YOUR THROAT-"**

 **"Jeeeny, I got your number! III need to make you mine!"**

 **"I am _Groot!_ " Groot helpfully added to the conversation.**

 **"They aren't wrong, Peter." Gamora stated. "It does get old."**

 **"867-5309! 867-5309! 867-5309!"** **Gamora rolled her eyes. Rocket lept out of the co-pilots seat, and Groot stretched his arms to restrain him from painting Quill's face with scratches. Peter mockingly continued, while Rocket drained his arsenal of curse-words in the background. "I got it!-I got it! I got it!-I got it!"**

 **Meanwhile, Drax silently pulled up a holographic keypad from the computer in front of him and began typing. Everyone stared towards him in curiosity. A man's voice said "Hello?"**

 **"Hello," Drax asked in his deep manly vocals. "Is this Jenny?"**

 **Peter's eyes widened. "Oh God, Drax, no, it's a song! Just a song!"**

 **Drax didn't hear Quill's comment over a combination of Rocket's cackling like a madman, "IIIII am Grooooot..." in a very sarcastic tone of voice, and the man's reply to his call.**

 **"Sorry, Jenny? I don't know anyone by that name. You must have the wrong number."**

 **"Oh, my apologies." Drax hung up.**

 **Rocket kept laughing for a good minute. Eventually he stopped, stood up and cleared his throat. "A-he-hem. Now that that's over-"**

 **"Hello? Is this Jenny?" Rocket burst out laughing once more as Drax called the same number. "I attempted to call you once before, but entered the wrong combination."**

 **"No, this is the same person." He answered. "Sorry."**

 **"But, it cannot be. 8, 6, 7, 5, 3, 0, 9! That is the number in Peter Quill's serenade for you!"**

 **"DRAX!" Peter whispered. "DRAX, NO!"**

 **"Serenade?"**

 **"Yes, it is a lovely song."**

 **"I am Groot!"**

 **"Drax, stop it! Hang! Up!"**

 **"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-"**

 **"I'm so sorry, you must have the wrong number." The stranger put down his cell, hanging up the call.**

 **Peter groaned. "Ohhh, Drax..."**

 **Rocket calmed down.**

 **"I am sorry, Star-Lord." Drax said. "It appears Jenny has changed her number."**


	6. Ashes To Ashes

_**(Contains major spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War and Ant-Man and The Wasp. Seriously, PLEASE do not read if you haven't seen those two films, ESPECIALLY the former. Hope you're ready for more emotion Spidey I-Don't-Wanna-Go stuff because I'm obsessed with Tom's performance in these movies.)**_

 **Peter heard a buzzing melting pot of voices around him, echoing through the sky.**

 _ **'this is no place to die'-'i dont wanna go'-'this isnt love'-'i am groot'-'im sorry'-'it was the only way'-**_ _ **'this is no place to die'-'i dont wanna go'-'this isnt love'-'i am groot'-'im sorry'-'it was the only way'-**_ _ **'this is no place to die'-'i dont wanna go'-'this isnt love'-'i am groot'-'im sorry'-'it was the only way'-**_ _ **'this is no place to die'-'i dont wanna go'-'this isnt love'-'i am groot'-'im sorry'-'it was the only way'-**_ _ **'this is no place to die'-'i dont wanna go'-'this isnt love'-'i am groot'-'im sorry'-'it was the only way'-**_ _ **'this is no place to die'-'i dont wanna go'-'this isnt love'-'i am groot'-'im sorry'-'it was the only way'-**_ _ **'this is no place to die'-'i dont wanna go'-'this isnt love'-'i am groot'-'im sorry'-'it was the only way'-**_ _ **'this is no place to die'-'i dont wanna go'-'this isnt love'-'i am groot'-'im sorry'-'it was the only way'-**_ _ **'this is no place to die'-'i dont wanna go'-'this isnt love'-'i am groot'-'im sorry'-'it was the only way'-**_ _ **'this is no place to die'-'i dont wanna go'-'this isnt love'-'i am groot'-'im sorry'-'it was the only way'-**_ _ **'this is no place to die'-'i dont wanna go'-'this isnt love'-'i am groot'-'im sorry'-'it was the only way'-**_ _ **'this is no place to die'-'i dont wanna go'-'this isnt love'-'i am groot'-'im sorry'-'it was the only way'-**_ _ **'this is no place to die'-'i dont wanna go'-'this isnt love'-'i am groot'-'im sorry'-'it was the only way'-**_ _ **'this is no place to die'-'i dont wanna go'-kid-**_ _ **Kid!-**_ **Open your eyes!**

 **Peters eyelids snapped open as he faced the crystalized orange sky. He sat up and observed his environment. He saw the man with the metal arm he had fought one time before, crying to himself, his right arm missing.**

 **"What's happening?" Peter asked, approaching Bucky. "What happened, did he win?" The man only buried his face in his remaining arm.**

 **Peter turned and saw T'challa, crying in another man's arms. "Father..." The two kept hugging and sobbing. Peter ran up.**

 **"King T'challa! W-W-What's going on!? What's Happening!?"**

 **"Rest, child." T'challa told him.**

 **Peter kept scanning around.**

 **"Gamora!" He saw Star-Lord running towards Gamora, and she stood there with tears in her eyes.**

 **The two shared a long kiss, before moving out of the way to reveal a young Groot standing beside them. "I am Groot...?"**

 **Gamora lifted him up. " _We_ are Groot."**

 **Drax ran towards the group with his arms outstretched, laughing, smiling, and crying. Peter looked confused, but raised his arms to accept Drax's embrace. Drax shoved Peter out of the way, knocking him onto the ground, and ran in to hug a woman and her daughter. Peter Quill smiled as the young girl laughed, 'Daddy!'**

 **Peter Parker continued to look for people he knew, and ways to get out. He saw Doctor Strange appear alongside the river flowing into this afterlife. Stephen ignored the crowd and kept to himself, thinking. Peter saw a daughter, and an elderly mother and father he didn't know all wrapped in one another's arms.**

 **The young boy sat down, his head buried in his lap. He started to cry, sobbing into his knees for support. "Peter?" He heard a man say. He looked up and grinned, tears still streaming down his face.**

 **"Uncle Ben?"**


End file.
